The Buccaneer's Heart!
The Buccaneer's Heart! is a comic short story published in the Summer 2004 Disney Adventures, set in the Pirates of the Caribbean world and published under the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl title. Synopsis Jack's former, cursed crew has laid siege to Port Royal. They manage to imprison Will Turner and Commodore James Norrington while kidnapping Elizabeth Swann and Governor Weatherby Swann. They take everything of value from the port and commandeer the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. After the cursed pirates have left, Captain Jack Sparrow shows up and frees Will. Jack tells Will he intends to use the Buccaneer's Heart to defeat his old crew. The only problem is that the artifact is part of the loot being transferred to the Dauntless. Will and Jack disguise themselves as skeletons in order to get near the treasure. Ragetti says that he doesn't recognize them and asks for their names. Jack says that he is Roderick, Twigg's cousin, and that Will is his nephew, Sally. Having convinced them, Jack bends over to grab the treasure, causing his costume to rip. Just before Ragetti and Pintel tackle him, Jack tosses the Buccaneer's Heart to Will. Will has doubts that it'll work for him because it's only supposed to work on pirates, but he puts it on anyway. When he puts it on the spirits of Blackbeard, Captain Bartholomew Roberts, Captain Henry Morgan, and Mary Reade appear. The spirits question Will about being a pirate. He mentions that he's the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Jack adds that people call him "Wicked Will". While they were talking, the cursed pirates sailed away aboard the Dauntless. Jack heads to the Black Pearl. On the way, they discuss the Pirate code of the Brethren. Once aboard the Pearl, each of the spirits starts giving commands. Jack tells them that there can only be one captain: "Captain" Will Turner because he has the Buccaneer's Heart. The Pearl quickly catches up to the Dauntless. Captain Roberts shoots the Dauntless and disables its steering. The crew of the Pearl boards the Dauntless and battle commences. The spirits are able to defeat the cursed pirates easily because neither are living. Soon, Jack has control of the ship. Jack decides to drop off his mates on the same desert island he was marooned on twice. .]] The spirits recognize Will as a great pirate captain and asks if he will lead them. Will smashes the Buccaneer's Heart, setting their spirits free. Will apologizes to Jack, saying he's a blacksmith. Jack says that Will still has a Buccaneer's Heart. Appearances Individuals *Bo'sun *Koehler *Henry Morgan *James Norrington *Pintel *Ragetti *Mary Reade *Bartholomew Roberts *Roderick *Sally *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann *Weatherby Swann *Blackbeard *Bootstrap Bill Turner *Will Turner *Twigg *King of France Events and history *1718 Locations *Carolina *Port Royal **Fort Charles ***Port Royal prisons *Rumrunner's Isle Objects and weapons *Buccaneer's Heart *Cutlass *Piece of eight (money) *Spyglass Organizations and titles *Captain *Commodore *Cursed crew Vehicles and vessels *''Black Pearl'' *[[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] Miscellanea *Jolly Roger (flag) *Pirate code of the Brethren Trivia *Because Blackbeard appeared alive and well in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which takes place after the Disney Adventures comics, The Buccaneer's Heart! is considered non-canon. Category:Disney Adventures